1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic thin-film applied to electrodes of various kinds of electronic parts and also relates to a method of manufacturing the metallic thin-film.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a result of the recent advances, the size of various types of electronic components such as capacitors, LSIs, coils, filters and oscillators have been reduced. This has made it necessary to provide thin-film electrodes for these components (such films are typically formed of aluminum or the like) which exhibit increased resistance to electric power. The crystallinity of such thin-films largely affects their resistance to electric power. When the thin-film material is polycrystalline or amorphous, atoms diffuse within grain boundaries under a high current density or a high stress which forms voids or hillocks in the thin-film. These voids or hillocks cause short circuits or disconnection. This phenomenon is referred to as electromigration or stressmigration.
To avoid this problem, it is necessary to create mono-crystalline structures which do not have the grain boundaries which serve as diffusion paths for the atoms. However, it is impossible to create such a mono-crystalline structure on a surface of an amorphous body, a polycrystalline body, or an orientation layer of a polycrystalline body by conventional film-forming methods.